Maids' Day Off
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: Ever wonder what the castle would be like if all the hired help had a day off? It's one mistake Shu will never make again, I assure you! ^_^ COMPLETED
1. Entering Chaos

Disclaimer: Suikoden II or anything dealing with Suikoden is not mine. Never will be, never was. ^_^. I hate writing these.

Shu decides to give the help around the castle a day off. He figures the fearless leaders of the State can handle one day doing the chores themselves, after all…there's only a few chores to do and there are so many of them…right? Well…I'm sure this is a mistake Shu will NEVER make again, with the support of the staff running the State castle.

I've decided to try normal writing…no more "SCRIPT" style…here goes nothing. I usually just do script to organize my dialogue. Anyway, have fun ^_^.

It was a normal day at the State Headquarters…at least they thought it was going to be a normal day. Our hero woke up to a rather empty castle. He took a quick stroll around the headquarters noticing that every single maid, gardener, waitress, and sweepers were GONE!!! Gone, what happened? He began to think of what could've possibly happen. He thought of the idea of someone kidnapping them all, but then again, who would want to kidnap all the hired help of the State headquarters? Surely that would be a waste of their time. He decided to play it cool and ask one of the soldiers.

"So, I see all the hired help is missing? Have any idea of where they went?" he asked.

"Well sir, you see…" the soldier started, "Lord Shu gave them all the day off. He said that we were over working them."

"He…WHAT?!" he said surprised.

"He said that he figured all the leaders could do something for one day, considering that all you do all day is sit around and…oops…nevermind that. He figured that he could split the chores for one day, he said that it was only for one day and…" the soldier blabbed on.

"Hold that thought soldier." He said. He ran up the stairs all the way to the Great Hall and burst through the door. He looked around at the people inside. He could've sworn he saw Shu smiling snugly and all the rest of them had their jaws open, hitting the floor. As soon as he burst in, they regained their composure and stood up to attention.

"Good morning milord," Shu said.

"Shu…what the heck are you thinking?!" he asked.

"What milord? I think they deserved a day off," Shu said.

"I do too…but ALL of them? Have you even noticed that NONE of us have done HOUSEWORK except some of the ladies?" he asked in alarm.

"Well that's no surprise considering you men sit around all day and…oops…nevermind. I let that one slip…" Shu said.

"You talked with the soldier down at the barracks, didn't you?" the hero asked.

"Yeah…er…why?"

"Nevermind, dumb questions, dumb answers. Anyway, I notice that Viktor is missing…please don't tell me YOU already assigned him to washing dishes." The hero said exasperated.

"Er…yes…is that a bad thing?" Shu asked. The hero slapped his forehead.

"Didn't anyone even TRY to warn him?"

"No…we weren't here when he made the first assignment. We were woken up by the crashing dishes and hollering of Hai-Yo.

"Oh…I see. I suppose I didn't tell you all that Viktor doesn't do to well with dishes, or any housework for that matter," our fearless hero said.

"I'm sure we would have figured that one out already..." Flik said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you Flik. You've volunteered to take his place," Shu said.

"I…WHAT?" he asked.

"Report to Hai-Yo immediately. You will take Viktor's place and send him back up here…NOW!" Shu roared. Flik high-tailed out of the room. Shu turned his attention back to us.

"Well everyone, there's a matter of a few more things…laundry, sweeping, cleaning the floors, serving tables in the restaurant and the bar…and cooking…" Shu said. There was a long pause. "Oh no wait, not cooking, Hai-Yo strictly said not to let ANYONE in his kitchen unless they were qualified." Shu mumbled.

"Good job Hai-Yo…make us not cook. I'd probably poison the clientele anyway," Miklotov said.

"Yeah," Camus agreed. Shu looked at them.

"Ah, Lords Miklotov and Camus. Thank you for volunteering. Since you seem so fond of food, why don't you serve the tables at the restaurant? I'm sure your club of lady fans would die if they saw you there…" Shu said with an evil twinkle in his eye. Miklotov and Camus gasped.

"No…you wouldn't…" Miklotov said.

"You wouldn't do that to…us…" Camus stuttered.

"Would you care to place a bet? Go NOW!!! Go! Go! Before I place you as hired help for a week!" Shu said irritated. Miklotov and Camus dashed out the door.

"Well…so, I suppose we have laundry, sweeping, floors and serving in the bar to take care of?" Hero asked. Shu turned to look at your young leader.

"Yes milord," he replied. He figured it'd do him best not to get spicy with the leader of the State.

"Well, since there's not that much left, I suppose I'll dictate. I'll throw all you girls in the laundry department," I said.

"Hey…isn't that a little harsh?" Eillie asked.

"It DOES beat doing it alone," Rina replied.

"But does that mean all we're good for is LAUNDRY?" Ayda asked exasperated. 

"Lighten up everyone, I do it all the time. Freed runs through so much laundry in a week, I'm always washing. It won't take long to do it together," Yoshino said. The other girls finally agreed.

"But wait, I'm taking Kasumi and Anita to the bar to serve the drinks there. There's no WAY I'm having one of you guys serve there. The orders will be drunk before you reach the table." Hero said.

"Hey…that's false accusation," Tai-Ho complained.

"I don't take chances," Hero replied.

"Well then, Tai-Ho, Yam-Koo, Amada, Bolgan…you'll be wiping up some of the floors around the castle grounds. It doesn't need to be a thorough job. Just a quick wipe to get the dust and spills off the floors." Our young leader said.

"Yes sir…by the way, do you have something against seamen? We all seem to live from the sea in our little "group"," Amada said.

"Well…if you REALLY want to know…it's the way I think…in groups. Go, before I tell you to sweep inside too." He said. They dashed out the door.

"Kinnison, Shu, Klaus, Apple and Shu…you'll be sweeping the pathways lightly around the castle with me. I'll be helping. It's just a quick job to get dust and leaves off the pathways," the hero said. He looked at them. "Shall we get to it? Then we can have lots of free time," he said.

"Yes, let's go," Klaus said. He walked out. We followed. "Why did he put all of us together? Doesn't he know that this grouping is the recipe for disaster," Klaus sighed. We all went to work with our chores.


	2. Sweeping and Serving

            We went outside to sweep. We got our brooms, with much difficulty. We sent Kinnison to get them but he didn't know where it was, but didn't come back empty handed so he stayed looking for them for awhile, then we sent Klaus, who probably didn't even know what a broom looked like, and then eventually we had to have Apple find both of them AND get the brooms. All of this took quite awhile, but finally we were underway. We started sweeping and then we noticed Klaus wasn't doing anything. He was sitting on his broom on the ground. Apple stopped.

"Klaus…" she took a long pause before speaking again. "What ARE you doing?"

"I'm simply trying to make this object work. It's not lifting into the air like it's supposed to. I saw Sierra doing this once. She says she never really ever uses a broom, but …"

"Stop Klaus…you said it…that's what this is." Apple said.

"What…a Sierra?" A smack of a hand to a forehead is heard in the background. Apple nearly knocked herself out she hit herself so hard.

"No no no, a BROOM," Apple groaned.

"Oh…I see. I saw mother using this once. I never did housework, I kept to my books."

"So we've NOTICED. I assume you don't know how to use this 'broom' either," Shu said.

"No, I guess not," Klaus replied.

"Here, I'll show you," Kinnison said. He stepped forward. He showed Klaus how to work the mechanism for cleaning floors. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you." Klaus said. He took a few stiff sweeps with his elbows locked.

"He'll…he'll get into it I'm sure," Hero said. We started sweeping. Every once in awhile we'd turn around to see how Klaus was faring. He looked well intrigued by his work and sometimes it was funny to see him sweeping. I turned to Kinnison to ask him a question.

"What did you say?" he asked politely. He whipped around to face me, but unfortunately his broom was still out. The result: a direct hit in the abdomen. I stumbled backward.

"Owwwww…" I said.

"Oh! Milord! I'm SO SORRY!!! I didn't realize that you were so close behind me I…" he started.

"It's okay, really. I shouldn't have been…Owwwww…standing there in the first place. Go on with your work," Hero said. He bent over leaning on the tree.

"Are you alright milord?" Apple asked.

"Yes…I'm fine. Seriously, I can get back to sweeping I said. I had just resumed sweeping when Klaus wailed, "FLYING COCKROACH!" he turned around and swiped his broom in the air. It caught me on the side of the head and sent me sprawling. I ended up a few paces down the walkway.

"Oh my god…milord!!! I'm entirely sorry!!! Once again, I had no idea you were standing behind me I…" Klaus began apologizing profusely. I was able to stand up, which was an accomplishment. I leaned on a tree and started waving my free hand as if I was going to SAY something. Of course it took me several minutes just for my brain to get the words into my mouth. For those other few painful minutes, my friends thought that Klaus had hit me just a little TOO hard.

"Do you think something's wrong with him?" Kinnison asked.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!" Klaus wailed. I still started waving my hands. Finally I had gathered the words in my mouth.

"Okay, for one thing…I am NOT crazy…you all just think I am. I AM fine, I can take a few broom swipes to the head once in awhile, and one hit is not going to do wonders. Klaus, you can stop sniffling. You didn't do anything that would warrant that. I'm not mad or anything," the hero said. Klaus stops staring at the ground and looks up.

"Really?" he asks.

"Really." The young leader answers. "But as far as I'm concerned, I think somebody up there is telling me to stay away from broom sweeping, at least for today. I'll bet its Grandpa Genkaku playing a trick on me again," he said. "I expect to see you all in the Great Hall after lunch to report on how you did," he said. With that, he walked off.

"I hope he's going to be okay…" Shu said.

"A few hits to the head…I think he'll make it alright," Apple said.

"He could have lost a few brain cells…it might make him more lethargic," Shu said.

"Well…with our lord we may notice THAT, but I'd say if it happened to Viktor…we'd never be able to tell the difference. Even if he got nailed on the head with 10 brooms," Kinnison said laughing. They all sat on the ground laughing for a few minutes. Our young lord went into the castle to check to see how Miklotov and Camus were faring with the restaurant clients.

"No WAY Camus, I'm not serving THAT table again. You know how many giddy girls are over there? There's a WHOLE TABLE FULL of them, and they keep on ordering more and more food just so…" Miklotov started.

"You HAVE to, come on. We promised we'd alternate. I just served that table for the 26th time. You have to go there. I hope they can foot the bill," Camus replied.

"I hope so TOO…or they'll be washing dishes here…every single one of them." Hai-Yo said with an playful glint in his eye.

"Well…if they can't foot the bill, we'll HELP them foot the bill. Isn't there something around here that says they can't hang around here for more than 2 hours or something?" Miklotov blurted out.

"Well…I hope you do have enough to help them foot the bill if they can't pay it. They've ordered up quite a sum," Hai-Yo said.

"We'll dig into our next YEAR'S pay if we have to…I NEVER want to do this AGAIN. Next time Shu tells the help to take a vacation, I'll make sure we hire a secondary group." Miklotov said.

"I'll second that vote," Camus replied.

"The order of fried noodles is ready, which one of you gets it?" Hai-Yo asked.

"It's his turn," Camus pointed to his friend.

"No, how about you do it milord? You'd be doing us a great favor. Okay? Here, go knock em' dead," Miklotov said.

"Literally please," Camus added. Without waiting for an answer they handed me the plate of noodles and shoved me out of the kitchen. I ended up in the middle of the restaurant and looking around I noticed the table of 'giddy' girls.

"Hey, look, HE'S not Miklotov OR Camus," a girl said.

"Yeah, but he's just as cute," another replied.

"But I was sure it was going to be Sir Miklotov this time," another said.

"Well, this one looks like the young master of the castle, hero of the State," another girl answered.

"It's HIM!!!" they all shouted. I put the plate down on their table and ran out the door tripping and knocking over some tables along the way. I made a beeline for the exit. 

"See Mallory? You SCARED him," one girl accused.

"You'd all scare ANYBODY…" Miklotov sighed. It was back to the serving tables for them. It was only a few more hours. After I had made it out of the restaurant safely I decided to forget the troubles of the men I had recently run across and go to see how the laundry was coming along.


	3. Laundry, Wine, and Calamity

*Just as a note thanks to a review, I'll keep it in third person…thank you so much. I tend to do that a lot, switch back and forth between first and third person. I should remember to stop doing that sometime in the near future. Maybe I should stay in the middle and be second person...HAHAHA…ok. That wasn't funny.

"Oh no!" Yoshino cried out. Tengaar and Eillie were in the middle of a laundry fight. I guess it started with Tengaar saying something about how Eillie is so vulgar she'll never find a man that will like her. I think Eillie was quite offended and replied by there were 'manlier' women out there and she was no exception either. I think I was better off staying outside, and perhaps in bed today. This was somewhere where I shouldn't be, in the middle of a girls' cat fight. But, being the leader I am, I was bound to go checking out on everyone. The moment I entered I was greeted by a soap bar in the face. It fell down and hit the ground, and the girls stopped in mid-fire. It seemed that they had chosen sides. On Eillie's side were Rina, Ayda, Tomo, and Oulan (who had taken offense to the word 'muscular women'). On Tengaar's side were Millie (who wasn't much help anyway, she was much more occupied on keeping her white hat intact from the soap), Lo Wen (who had always liked Tengaar), Wakaba, and Lorelai (who found fights like these amusing and another interesting thing besides the Sindar ruins). The teams were evenly split with Yoshino and Viki serving as the neutral overlookers. Viki was doing the occasional teleportation of flying buckets in fear it might hit someone, I sure would like to know where the buckets disappeared to…

"MILORD!!!" Eillie cried out. She had another soap bar in her hand. The hero nudged the soapy spot on his face with is bandanna. It came off quite quickly. Viki made the soap bar on the ground vanish quickly before I saw it.

"Milord…we're terribly…" Yoshino started. He held up his hand.

"It's quite alright. It is my fault for my intrusion in on this little scene, but may I ask something?"

"Anything milord," Tengaar said. She was on the verge of bursting with laughter.

"I'm quite afraid to ask this…but how is the laundry coming along?" he asked.

"We've managed to wash one shirt…" Rina said. She held it up. There was a nice dirt splotch in the middle of the nice white shirt. "Well…er…" she stuttered.

"It WOULD have been clean if you hadn't used it for a shield," Yoshino sighed. "I'm sorry milord, we haven't got much done," she added.

"I see. It's quite alright. I see that other…er…distractions have kept you from moving on. Just make sure you finish it by the end of the day and make the almighty grumpy one happy alright?" he replied. He gave a great big smile. The girls nodded vigorously.

"So, I suppose I'll take my leave. Please finish what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted. Farewell ladies," he said. As he walked out, he could hear the loud shout of Wakaba going out as: "TAKE THAT EILLIE!!!" he also heard a snappy retort as: "WAKABA!!! TAKE THAT!!! AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO HAS CHOPSTICK PATTERENED UNDERWEAR!!!" he smiled to himself and wondered how come these incidents didn't happen normally around the castle. He knew it was good though…having a cat fight around the castle each day could probably drive the average man to insanity. He chuckled to himself as he went out to observe the next job that was being worked on. He was wondering if Kasumi and Anita had thrown the bar into complete chaos. Knowing Kasumi and her good nature, he knew she hadn't done much damage, but if Anita had found Valeria sitting there…whoa. Sparks would've flown then and probably set the bar afire. He walked into the bar and noticed everything was moving quite smoothly. I noticed only Kasumi was present, along with Leona of course.

"Lord Hero…it's good that you've come to see us today," Leona said. She smiled.

"Thank you…but I could've sworn I signed Anita to this job too. Where did she go?" he asked.

"I can answer that milord. Valeria was in the bar this morning. The last thing I heard her say…no…rather shout before she left this bar completely drunk was: "I'll beat you someday Valeria…and I'll work in the Toran Republic as well…" she stumbled out the door shortly after that. As for where Valeria went I have no clue." She reported.

"Thank you Kasumi…I appreciate your report. I was hoping something like this wouldn't happen…but please tell the guards sometime that two completely drunk women may be returning sometime today." He sighed. Just at that very moment he heard a shriek come from the kitchen. He could hear that ear-piercing holler all the way from this side of the castle. It was undoubtedly the shout of Hai-Yo.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "I COMPLETELY forgot about leaving FLIK in charge of washing dishes!!! This can't be good…" our young leader sighed. He dashed over to that side of the castle and peeked inside the back of the kitchen. It seemed Flik was oblivious to what was going on around him. Every dish he picked up seemed to hit the ground sooner or later. If not while washing it, it was when Viktor was drying it. It seems that Viktor had volunteered to help his buddy get his job done. Poor Hai-Yo wasn't ready for this day.

"YOU'RE RUINING ALL MY DISHES!!! PRETTY SOON THE PEOPLE WILL HAVE TO EAT OFF THE FLOORS BECAUSE OF YOU TWO BUMBLING IDI…well…that is unfortunate. You two are EXCUSED…I don't want anything else broken. Go…get OUT of my KITCHEN!!!" Hai-Yo exclaimed. Viktor and Flik turned and ran out the door. Hero started laughing in the doorway. Hai-Yo turned to look.

"Ahhhhh….Lord Hero. I'm sorry you er…had to witness that. They were breaking every single dish imaginable," Hai-Yo said.

"That's quite alright. We can always pay for more. I hope you carry on…er…" he started. He reached for a shattered plate on the floor. It seemed to have a picture of a clown on it. "I don't quite remember ordering this kind of plate…did you order this?" he asked.

"That? Er…that is…that was…that…" Hai-Yo stuttered. He was turning red.

"IS THAT THE PLATE THAT YOU GOT FROM VIKTOR FOR CHRISTMAS?!" our leader asked with gaping wide eyes. He seemed amused and ready to burst with laughter.

"I…er…I…" Hai-Yo stuttered.

"It's okay…" our young leader said between fits of laughter. "I'll bet you're glad it's gone now," he added.

"I am." Hai-Yo answered.

"Well then, I'll see you later then. Good luck," he said. He walked out of the kitchen. With lack of anything else better to do to pass the time he walked to the library to pass the time.


	4. The End? OR is it...

Okay…I'm going ALL POINT OF VIEW (POV) from here on out…I just CAN'T do third person…grrrrrrrrrr. O well, the 'I' refers to the hero okay? No more third person.

            Sometimes…I have a feeling I would have been better off in bed this day. Something tells me I SHOULD HAVE stayed in bed. No matter where I went, I was haunted by stup…er…'intelligently disobedient' colleagues. Even in my own library I wasn't safe. I walked in thinking it was going to be okay, actually, truth is, it did start okay. I was sitting down minding my own business reading a book when Viktor walked in. It appeared as if he had either one: quit helping Flik, two: they finished or three: Hai-Yo kicked them out of his kitchen. Seeing Flik walk in and having a piece of a broken dish on his head confirmed the last of my suspicions. I looked up.

"Eh, so I see something didn't go right in the kitchen…am I right?" I asked. (that's the hero speaking…just to get your bearings)

"We got kicked out. Hai-Yo sincerely said that he didn't need our extraordinary help in the kitchen." Flik said. He picked the chip of dish out of his hair and cast it aside.

"That's okay. Your help was…" I had a long pause. "More than he expected. He'll call you sometime later," I recovered. Viktor sat down.

"I was reading a book one day in here…and then I never wanted to come back. I wonder why…" he pondered. Just then, Marlowe came out of the study and looked down at Viktor from the second floor.

"VIKTOR!!!!" he shouted. The whole library looked up. I don't believe they thought Marlowe could yell like that, I sure didn't know.

"Uh…Marlowe…" Viktor mumbled. "What is it?"

"YOU…I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU…YOU'RE the one who BORROWED my book and never gave it back yet!!! That was a good book!!! Where is it?" He yelled from the top. He started coming down the stairs. Viktor stood up.

"Come on guys…I need an excuse here…an alibi…" Viktor said nervously.

"What? What exactly did you DO with the book?" I asked.

"Would you believe reading it while eating breakfast and drinking milk and then spilling the milk and then drying the book and it fell in the pond by accident?" Viktor asked quietly. We all backed up.

"You WHAT?" I asked surprised. 

"It was an ACCIDENT…" Viktor sighed.

"Well…if you don't have an answer…I'd start running now." Flik said. Viktor got up and ran right into a bookshelf. Marlowe got pretty suspicious and chased after him. Marlowe picked up a book and threw it at Viktor's head. Viktor ducked and the book went flying into Clive instead. Poor Viktor was digging himself deeper and deeper in to trouble. Before he finally ran out the door, he had a trail of people following him. Marlowe who wanted his book back, Clive who got nailed in the head, Luc who was peeved that Viktor was ruining his quiet, Ridley who was studying some strategy guides before Viktor knocked him and his chair over, and finally Sheena who figured out that Viktor owed him money. When the library was returned from chaos to its normal silence I was able to open my book again. Flik was still sitting there with his jaw wide open. I lifted my eyes over the cover of my book to peer at him.

"Flik…you look very intelligent with your mouth open like that," I said.

"Really?" he asked. I sighed.

"Sarcasm is WASTED on you Flik…" I said. He looked at me. "Never mind…"

"Well…so what do you plan to do now? You can't possibly sit here and read all day," he said. As soon as he said that Eillie came marching into the library.

"You're right…I CAN'T…everytime I even TRY to have a NORMAL moment in my life…it's interrupted." I sighed. Eillie came over to our table.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you do in a library Eillie?" Flik asked smiling. She frowned.

"I know I know, I just figured it's a natural question to ask. I'm not THAT stupid," she replied. Sometimes, I beg to differ.

"Well, what is it that brought you here? Don't tell me you finished the laundry," I said.

"No, actually we didn't. We just finished our fight. Our side won," she said beaming. I nodded. "Sometimes girls have pride in the absolute WEIRDEST things…" I thought.

"So, what are you doing here Eillie?" Flik asked.

"Well…I came here to show Lord Hero what I did. I WASHED his shirt for him," she said proudly. I gasped.

"You…d…i…d…" I said, choking out the words painfully. I was wondering what she could have done. I guess if she accidentally poured hydrochloric acid on it and dissolved it, she wouldn't bring it to show me…would she?

"Yup, I washed it. And it's really pretty too," she said. She held it out infront of her. It was tye-dyed. I let out a giant gasp.

"It…" Flik started.

"Isn't it pretty? We girls thought it looked better this way. We couldn't decide which color would look best on you so we decided to have all of them instead. I think it will look great!" Eillie exclaimed. I gasped in horror. "Oh, I see…you're speechless right?" I nodded. "Well…it is expected of such a great piece of art. Don't worry; we didn't dye all of your clothes if you were wondering. We saved some of those icky red ones," Eillie added. I sighed with relief.

"Icky red ones huh…" I said to myself. "Thank you Eillie." I said.

"You're welcome! How would you like to come down to watch us finish the rest of the laundry?" she asked hopefully. I frantically searched my mind for an answer.

"I…uh…I…"I stuttered.

"He had planned to come with me to the Great Hall meeting. Shu called one in the middle of the day as sort of a check up," Flik said. I sighed with relief. Aside to Flik I said, "Thanks, I owe you one," he said. "And that necklace looks real great on you Eillie," he added. She smiled and sauntered off.

"What was that last comment for?" I asked confused.

"I'm hoping she'll forget a certain pair of underwear in the wash. It's the one Viktor got for my birthday? He thought it'd be funny if he got me one that had clowns all over it. I've been trying to lose it ever since. I gave it to them to wash in hopes that they'll accidentally let it go over the railing someday," Flik sighed.

"So I see…well then. I suppose we should go to the meeting. It is about time isn't it?" I asked.

"Well, sure…" he replied. We walked up to the Great Hall and waited for the others. Slowly they all trickled in, including Viktor (who had some nice bumps on his head from Marlowe) and the laundry troop. I stood at the head of the room quite astounded.

"Well everyone…how was it?" I asked. They all glared at me and each other. I stepped back. "It wasn't THAT bad…was it?"

"If you include serving a table of completely BLOOD THRISTY women, it would be," Miklotov said.

"That's right, we finally had to give them narcotics and send them to South Window on a wagon," Camus added. I cringed.

"It's your fault Shu," I said.

"It's MY fault?" he asked.

"You're the one who gave all the hired help a day off." I retorted.

"Well, don't they deserve it?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean we don't have the funds to hire a secondary staff," I added.

"That sounds good," Flik said.

"We shouldn't be made to do this. I think we made more damage then they would EVER do," Viktor said. Hai-Yo cringed on that note. I laughed.

"Well…I suppose we all agree on what a horrifying experience this was. But it was a learning one too. I'm sure we all learned SOMETHING from this," I said emphasizing my point.

"I SUPPOSE so…" Hai-Yo scoffed. "I learned not to let monkeys handle dishes."

"Hey, I'm NOT a monkey. I'm a full-fledged bear," Viktor retorted. Flik eyed his friend with a weird look. The rest of the leaders looked rather pale.

"What? What did I say?" Viktor asked.

"Er…nothing…I suppose once a dud, always a dud," I said trying to hold my laughter in. "Since there isn't much to say now, meeting dismissed. I expect to see you all in here for dinner," I added. Viktor still looked confused. They all filed out.

"Er…milord," Klaus said quietly I turned around to face him.

"Yes Klaus?"

"Well…there's a small matter to cover," he replied.

"What is it? It can't be worse than what I've gone through today." I said.

"Well…" he said. "It's the bills for the accessed damage we caused," Klaus said. I took the paper.

"WHAT???? 900,000 potch?! Plus an additional 450,000 for new dishes? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO BANKRUPT?" I exclaimed. I passed out on the floor.

"I figured this would happen…get Doctor Huan please," Klaus asked a soldier.

"I'm sorry Director Klaus, but Lord Shu gave him the liberty of the day off," the soldier replied.

"Very well…I will have to take care of him myself. Let me get the medicine." He said. Klaus walks off to go to Doctor Huan's medicine cabinet. "Here, this should be it." He walks away carrying a bottle marked 'narcotics'. "You'll be better in no time in my hands milord," Klaus hummed a happy song as he walked back to give poor me my medicine. Sometimes I wonder how I ever lived through that. But apparently I did, because I'm still here ^_^.


End file.
